La canción de cuna de Ravi
by DIL NEVILLE
Summary: Cuando Zuri tiene pesadillas, acudo donde su hermano mayor Ravi, el cual sabe exactamente como ayudarla a volver a dormir, gracias aun viejo recuerdo de su madre biologica. Entre, lean y si les gusta dejen review.


**Disclaimer: **La serie de Jessie y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Disney o su creador. Esto lo hago por entretener sin ningún ánimo de lucro.

**Nota:** Esta historia tampoco me pertenece es una traducción autorizada por su autor:

**EyeoftheCobra **a quien agradezco permitir la traducción. La canciòn qua aparece aqui tambien es propiedad suya.

* * *

**La canción de cuna de Ravi**

Zuri daba vueltas en su cama, gimiendo de vez en cuando por el miedo; su sueño había comenzado también con una fiesta de té con el señor Kipling y Kenny el Koala, para luego convertirse en una horrible pesadilla donde todo el mundo estaba persiguiéndole y gritándole. Ahogando un grito de terror, se despertó con un sobresalto.

Agitada, la niña aparto las sabanas que la cubrían y salió de su cama. Normalmente iría con sus padres o Emma en una situación como esta, pero ella decidió visitar a alguien mas esta vez, el miembro mas reciente de la familia.

* * *

Al despertar con la caricia de unos pequeños dedos vacilantes en su mejilla, Ravi abrió los ojos y miro con cansancio a la silueta de la persona que perturbaba su sueño. Parpadeo un par de veces antes de reconocer a aquella figura.

"Zuri…." murmuro adormilado. "¿Qué rayos estas haciendo despierta a esta hora?"

"Tuve una pesadilla" respondió tranquilamente.

"oh" Ravi se incorporo ahora despierto. Fiel a su carácter el niño indio, preocupado le pregunto.

"¿Esta todo bien?"

La niña negó tristemente con la cabeza.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio que ella misma interrumpió.

"¿Ravi?"

"¿Si Zuri?"

"¿Qué haces cuando no puedes volver a dormir?"

Ravi Reflexiono un momento eso. ¿Qué hacia cuando tenia problemas para quedarse dormido?

No es que nunca hubiera tenido problemas para dormir antes, por eso entendía muy bien lo que Zuri quería decir. Un viejo recuerdo vino a él y respondió. "Bueno yo realmente pienso en una canción de cuna que mi madre solía cantar antes de que fuera dado en adopción; siempre ayuda."

"¿En serio?" pregunto Zuri curiosa dejándose caer a los pies de la cama. ¿Cómo es?

Ravi se sonrojó y respondió: "Bueno… Yo no soy un gran cantante pero voy a tratar de mostrártela,"

"Aquí va…" dijo el niño de diez años tratando de recordar con nerviosismo.

Zuri apoyo su cabeza en sus manos con entusiasmo pues ella nunca había escuchado cantar a sus hermanos mayores antes,

Ravi trato de cantar su canción tal cómo su madre biológica solía hacerlo, en voz tranquila pero hermosa.

**Tranquilízate.**

**No llores.**

**Todo va estar bien**

**Y el sol brillara una vez más**

**Sobre el hermoso paisaje.**

Una sensación de tranquilidad envolvió a Zuri y calmo sus temores de volver a dormir. Con unos parpadeos la niña afro-americana volvía a caer lentamente en sus sueños mientras continuaba escuchando:

**Voy a mantenerte a salvo y caliente.**

**Voy a hacer que las pesadillas se vayan.**

**Así que tú puedes volver a dormir en paz**

**.**

Vaya, es un cantante increíble pensó Zuri.

Su cuerpo comenzaba a hundirse en el agotamiento en la cama de su hermano mayor.

**Cierra tus ojos,**

**Abrázame fuerte,**

**Todo va estar bien.**

**Y el sol brillara una vez más**

**Sobre el hermoso paisaje.**

La niña empezó a dormitar dulcemente. Ravi no había estado bromeando cuando dijo que ayudaría.

**No temas al día siguiente.**

**Nada te hará daño.**

**Siempre estaré cerca**

**Para guiarte y defenderte**

**Por ahora debes descansar la vista**

**Y prepararte para el mañana.**

**Liberándote de todos tus oscuros miedos.**

**Todo va estar bien.**

**Y el sol brillara una vez más**

**Sobre el hermoso paisaje**

**.**

Ravi termino su canción de cuna y miro a Zuri

Sonrió cuando se dio cuenta que la niña de siete años de edad se había ido quedando cómodamente dormida al borde de su cama junto a él con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, felizmente inmersa en el mundo de los sueños. La canción de cuna de su madre siempre había logrado calmar a él y a su hermano mayor para dormirse cuando eran pequeños.

Suavemente tomo a su hermanita y con cierta dificultad la transporto y medio arrastro hasta su habitación.

Una vez que Zuri estaba en su cama, segura y abrigada Ravi puso su mono babuino entre sus brazos y le susurro dulcemente: "Que duermas bien Zuri"

Se dio la vuelta en silencio y regreso a su habitación

Ninguno de los niños se dio cuenta que Jessie había estado observando los adorables acontecimientos con una sonrisa.

**Fin**

* * *

**Nota**: Se que la serie no es muy popular en Latinoamérica pero me gusto la historia y espero que a alguien mas también le guste.


End file.
